The Great Prank War
by BlueBooks11
Summary: Every year the ninja all participate in a April fools day prank war accidentally started by Sensei Wu 4 years ago to stop Lloyd from pranking every one. And this year seems to be going the same as every year, Jay is going to lose, Lloyd is going to win, Kai is going to get second, and Sensei is bound to get annoyed. Or is it? just be prepared for screaming, laughter, and whining.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lloyd sat on his bed with a notebook planning the most elaborate pranks, tomorrow was the start of the great prank war, and with was basically a VERY prank filled April fool's day. It had all started a few years back when Lloyd was still a kid, and well, prank obsessed, and Sensei Wu was desperate for a way to stop the consents pranks. He told the ninja that if they didn't prank each other all year they could prank each other all day one day a year, April fool's day. And of course the ninja ate up the idea and made it… eh, more complicated than Sensei Wu originally indented. All of the ninja spend hours planning this April fool's day, created rules, winners all that. The finished product was sort of like a prank paintball; all the participants's wore white t-shirts, and all the pranks goal was to get your color paint on the other prankers white shirt, and the last on without paint on them wins. And so far Lloyd was the 3 year champion, and soon to be fourth, he was positive.

Jay didn't have his heart set on winning, no, his heart was set on not losing… Every year! EVERY SINGLE YEAR! Jay had been the first out! He would be satisfied with second to last, so Jay was going to touch nothing! No he wouldn't open doors, cabinets, and always watches where he was stepping, and not only that but Jay was going to get someone out! He had too! Jay had just gotten back from the store where he had gotten everything for his pranks, and hopefully this time at least one would go as planned?

Sensei Wu was annoyed; he had created this game so Lloyd, when he was a kid, would stop with the pranks. But after Lloyd grew up he expected the games to stop… but NO! The ninja even though all young adults STILL pranked each other every year! Sensei walked in to his room, shaking his head, this was going to be anther crazy April fool's day…

Nya had been checking on all the boys for the last hour or so trying to see what pranks they had planned, Nya liked the prank war a lot though she never won but she wasn't ever last, the only thing that really annoyed her was having to get the paint out of her hair every year! And the boys buy the most preminent paint they can, and believe me sometimes there is NO escaping the pranks! Like one year Lloyd put a bucket of green paint over EVER door, cabinet, closet, you get the idea, and got everyone out! Nya shook her head at the memory, for days after people were still getting sprayed with green paint because the only way to take down the pranks was to set it off. Nya was glad this year she bought a shower cap.

Kai was determine to win this year, Kai wasn't bad at pranking people and not getting pranked, no he was actually the second best on the Destiny's Bounty… _Second Best…_ to Lloyd! Ever year! And it annoyed him to no end! So this year he was stepping up his game! He wasn't going to set one prank like everyone else, no he was going to set _three_ three pranks! And Kai was sure that at least _one_ of these pranks would get Lloyd.

Lloyd knew after his third victory the other ninja knew what to look out for, Lloyd had no ideas, none. This was the first year Lloyd's mind was blank, usually he has sooo may ideas! His favorite pranks were _one prank that_ _takes out many_ types and he really had no idea how to accomplish another one this year, but then it hit him, plumbing. That was something that at one time or another everybody on the Destiny's Bounty used, and if he could change the water to green paint…. It was brilliant! However once 2-3 people were pranked the others would catch on and stop using the plumbing and those last few would be Zane and Kai… so he would have to make some special pranks for them. Lloyd smiled proud of his progress and called the plumbing company.

"Hello, this is Joe's plumbing how may we help you?" The phone operator said.

Lloyd smiled thinking how weird this conversation was about to be, "I have some… uh… plumbing work I need done?" Lloyd said unsure of how this was going to go over.

"Sir we are a plumbing company, that's what we do, now _what_ plumbing work do you need done?" They asked.

Lloyd bit his lip; maybe he should have planned this out more, "Well you see I don't exactly have...Eh… what you would call a normal request" Lloyd explained

"Humor me" The person working the phone boredly stated

"Well you see it has to be keep confidential…" Lloyd explained

Lloyd could tell the woman working the phone was rolling her eyes, "You're telling me you want a secret plumbing job done?" The lady said clearly thinking this was some type of joke.

"Sir I find that very suspicious, would you like to state your name?" She asked.

Lloyd sighed, "Lloyd Garmadon…" Lloyd muttered, hating the attention he got for being the green ninja.

Lloyd heard a pen drop on the other side of the conversation, "yo- you are the- green NINJA!" She yelled.

Lloyd groaned, "Yes and can this please be a secret? At least till after April fool's day?" Lloyd asked

"Of... course! Now what is it you need? Mister Green ninja?" the lady said.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, mister green ninja? Well that was a new one… "Um you see I need one or two plumbers to… change all our water to green paint for 24 hours." Lloyd explained.

Lloyd knew the woman working the phones was kind of weirded out by the request but decided it would be best not to question it, "Um… ok… what time?" the lady asked Lloyd.

This was the moment of truth, "2:00 am" Lloyd said

Lloyd could tell the lady was a bit shaken by such a time, "Sir you realize that this will cost… well a lot." The lady explained

Lloyd sighed he figured, "I will pay whatever it takes and after April fools you can use it for whatever advertisement you want" Lloyd told the lady.

"Advertisement? Well I might just take you up on that, and the other price would be $1,500" the lady told Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded as he finished the deal with the plumbing company, he sighed, the things he does to make ever ones Aprils fools day memorable, he was such a good friend.

Jay had come up with the with the best April fool's day prank yet! But yet again his pranks were pretty bad so that wasn't saying much. He was going to make all the cabinets in the kitchen and the frigid rigged with blue paint, so whenever anyone needed food they would be pranked! And Jay knew it wouldn't be _that_ hard to do that! Lloyd had done a similar prank when he was 8! So if an 8 year old could do it then so could Jay! Right?

Kai had planned out his pranks out perfectly, he had made two generally pranks for the others and had crafted one for Lloyd, a prank only Lloyd would fall into. Everything Lloyd owned would be attached to strings and when one of these strings is even slightly touch BOMB explosion of red paint all over Lloyd! I mean who else would mess with Lloyds stuff?

Zane stepped back and examined his master piece, it started with a small trip wire and then everything else fell into place. Zane always created the most complex pranks out of all the ninja, and this year he had created a Rube Goldberg like prank and it had literally hundreds of steps and each one was hidden, if you even so much as touched the trip wire there was no escaping the white paint that awaited the victims.

Cole had created only one prank this year, he wasn't a huge fan of this prank war but it was fun enough that each year he participated. Cole was going to place a simple bucket of black paint over Nya and the guy ninja room's door, so the first person to leave that morning would get pranked. Ok, Cole admitted he could have tried a little harder, but he just didn't care too much.

The ninja's all returned to their bedrooms for the night, all of them knew tomorrow would be a very eventful day…

 **YAYY! I finally finished the first Chapter for** **The Great Prank War!** **Just if you guys didn't know this will be a very short story with only 5 chapters or so, and I wanted to finish it on April fool's day, so I choose to work on it first. But don't worry the Fan girl attack story should be out a few days after this stories finished. But how did you guys like it so far? This will probably one of the more boring chapters in this story. But if there is anything you liked hated or suggest I change next time please tell me in the reviews! - AveXCninja11**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **12:30 Pm**

All of ninja tried to stay awake for as long as possible to see if their brothers were going to get up to set pranks but this was the time they all failed and fell asleep, so it was a perfect time to start working on rigging all the cabinets and the fridge. So Jay had gotten around 2 hours of sleep before his alarm went off, and Jay woke up almost immediately, Jay wasn't a light sleeper, which wasn't a skill you wanted when your job was being a ninja. So if he wanted to wake up fast he needed a _really_ annoying alarm clock, Kai usually did the trick but in this situation that wasn't an option, so thankfully he had found a really annoying alarm. It was hard to describe in words, the best  
Jay could describe it was say it sounded like a chicken slowly dying. Well the alarm had done its job because in no time Jay was up and ready to create his prank. Jay had all of his tools ready as he went to the kitchen, when he stopped how was he going to do this? He hadn't really thought this though… but Jay just shrugged as he got to work.

 **1:15 Am**

Kai groaned as he woke up he hated waking up early, and this was pretty early. Kai slowly got up and went around to see if any of the other ninja were missing, all were still there all except Jay, but Kai wasn't to worried Jay wasn't someone he had to worry about his pranks were always pretty bad, he would be without doubt the first out. Kai when into the ninja's bathroom with a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner in hand and replaced their normal bottle of shampoo and conditioner with these, which were filled to the brim with dark red paint, First prank down two more to go. The next was putting small cups of red paint over the fan in the ninja's room, so when someone turned on the fan anyone in the room would be covered with red paint. But there was one problem; Kai couldn't reach the top of the fan. He _could_ bring in a ladder but that was also a great way to wake up every one on the Destiny's Bounty, and he also _could_ do Airijtuz, but he lived with a bunch of ninja at least _somebod_ y was bound to wake up. And that really only left him with one option, standing on Jay's bunk trying to reach. Jay's bunk was the closest to the fan and luckily Jay wasn't here at the moment so he wouldn't accidently step on his head or something. But the sadly Lloyds bed was right next to Jay and Zane's bunk bed, and Lloyd was a _very_ light sleeper. Kai could hear the floor boards creak as he walked toward Jay's bed he hoped he hadn't woken anyone up.

Lloyd eyes snapped open at the sound of walking, he saw Kai putting something on the fan, and then it hit him, pranks; tomorrow was April fool's day, of course. But instead of getting up to told Kai he saw the pranks Lloyd lay still watching. Knowing what Pranks Kai, his biggest competition had set means that he could avoid being pranked by them, and make sure others do.

Kai was having trouble reaching the fan; it was around three inches out of reach and it annoyed him so much that he was pretty sure that if he didn't get the cups of paint on the fan soon he would throw them instead. Kai lean over the edge of the bunk a little more, only one inch more… Kai lightly tossed the cup on to a blade of the fan. A small drop of paint bunched out at was heading towards Lloyds face. Just in time Kai reached his hand in front of the falling paint stopping its fall, Kai sighed that was close, now he only had one prank left.

When Kai had planned his prank for Lloyd he hadn't really plan _how_ he would pull it off, but thankfully he figured out a way to do just that. Earlier that day Kai had purchased a LARGE water gun but instead of water inside it was red paint, and a string would be tied around the trigger and to Lloyd's phone, so when Lloyd grabbed his phone he would pull the trigger and spray the paint on himself. Kai grabbed the water gun and string and got to work on his last prank.

 **1:30 Am**

Jay hadn't realized how hard it is to create prefect pranks was, he had been working for an hour and had only rigged one cabinet, one cabinet! It toke Jay about a half an hour just to figure _how_ he would rig the fridge and cabinets and the actual setting up the prank took another half an hour. It was looking like Jay wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Kai had just finished his last prank and was putting his stuff away, he was glad he could get some shut eye tonight he had learned the hard way once about what not getting sleep on April fool's day meant, and he learned from his mistake and was diffidently going to go to sleep. And surprisingly sleep proved to come very easier to the fire ninja this night because as soon as his head hit his pillows he was asleep.

Lloyd waited a few minutes to make sure Kai had really fell asleep, and soon enough Kai began to snore only a few minutes after returning to his bed. Good this meant Lloyd could meet the guys from Joe's plumbing and not leave them to cluelessly wander around the Destiny's Bounty at 2:00 Am and that was pretty dangerous, because everyone on the Destiny's Bounty could easily beat up a trained assassin (probably). Lloyd tip toed in to the Ninja's bathroom were he slightly brushed his hair and changed in to his ninja gi, even though it was the middle of the night he still didn't want to look like he just rolled out of bed, though he kind of just did… within a few minutes Lloyd look decently presentable and left the room to meet the plumbers.

 **2:00 Am**

Lloyd walked up to the door of the Destiny's Bounty letting the plumbers in the Destiny's Bounty, he could tell by their facial expressions that they were a kind of annoyed, excited, and nervous, no doubt this was their most interesting job they have been assigned to in a long time. Lloyd was explaining what he needed done and how they should try to be as quiet as possibly, as he was about to lead them though the kitchen and down into the basement where Lloyds paint and the ninja's water supply was kept.

Jay was furiously working in the kitchen he knew he had to work fast to keep himself awake but he soon heard footsteps and voices, there had to be at least two people approaching the kitchen, and Jay though he recognized one of the voices but he couldn't be too sure they were still too far away to tell Jay was to sleep deprived to think straight and to his mind there was only one reason 2-3 strange people would be on the Destiny's Bounty at night, intruders. Jay got out the first weapon he could find a large kitchen knife and got in a fighting position waiting for the intrudes to well intrude.

Lloyd was ready for a lot of things to happen that night but have a carving knife thrown at him and the workers from Joes plumbing was not one of them. Sadly who ever had thrown the knife knew what they were doing, the carving knife flow flawlessly though the air, Lloyd however had gained some reflexes during his time as the green ninja so without thinking he surrounded him and the plumbers with a green force field.

Jay was about to throw another knife when he saw the green sphere surround the so called intruders, and there was only one person he could create such a thing, Lloyd. Jay mentally slapped himself, of course it was Lloyd how did Jay presume he won every single year, and the pranks diffidently didn't create themselves. But then Jay realized if Lloyd was here, which he clearly was, it meant his prank would be exposed all that work for nothing.

Lloyd and the clearly shocked guys from the plumbing company entered the kitchen, the two works slightly hiding behind the green ninja. Lloyd's eyes widened when he saw his attacker, "Um Jay?! What are you doing… and why did you try to murder me!" Lloyd demanded

Jay went on the offensive, "well I could ask you the same thing! What are _you_ doing at this time?!" Jay yelled back.

Lloyd shrugged, "Same as you I guess, setting up pranks" Lloyd explained.

Jay narrowed his eyes and examined the suits the two workers were wearing, "Joes Plumbing…. Why do you need people from the plumbing company to help you…?" Jay asked.

Lloyd shrugged again not wanting to give out to much info about his prank, "And what are you doing with all that stuff?" Lloyd motioned to all the seeming random supply's littering the kitchen.

Jay nervously smiled, "Let's make a deal shall we? I tell no one about your prank if you tell no one about mine… Deal?" Jay asked, he didn't want his perfect prank to be exposed to quickly.

Lloyd sighed, "Fine" and left to show the plumbers the Destiny's Bounty's basement, hoping tomorrow would go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Nya woke up she knew she had forgotten something she just couldn't remember what. She rolled out of bed and get dressed when she glanced at the calendar, it was April first, April fool's day. Then it all came back to her, she forgot to plan a prank! Nya had even gotten a shower cap to prevent having her hair dyed for a week but she had forgotten to buy anything for a prank, everything but the paint, of course. Nya had purple paint, sure she wasn't the purple ninja, she was the red and blue ninja (though it was much easier to just call her the water ninja...) and what color did red and blue make? Purple. However Nya wasn't about to waste a good can of paint…

Kai had been awake for about a half an hour, and he was almost positive that very one else was awake too, but like him to afraid getting out of bed would trigger a prank. One rule created after the first year was that nobody could be pranked in their sleep, so in other words he was safe from pranks till he got out of bed. Finally Zane sat up, and Kai and all of the other ninja watched quietly waiting to see if he would get pranked, but of course he didn't. So now that Kai knew that there weren't any pranks he could set off by getting up he wished he had been the brave one to get out of bed first. Slowly everyone else began to get up, when he learned that he was the last one still in bed he hesitantly pulled back the covers and stepped on the floor, Kai winced as his feet touched the cold floor, but at least he wasn't hit with a prank. After they all got ready for the great prank war they all stood by the door.

"Um who's going to open the door…?" asked Kai

Jay turned around to face Kai, "Well! It seems we have a volunteer!" Jay said as he pushed Kai to the door.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Why don't _you_ open it?!" Kai asked, not wanting to be the one to test the safety of opening the door.

Jay smiled and pushed Kai even closer to the door, "Why because we have a volunteer of course!" Jay said, ignoring all the groaning and eye rolling he was getting by Kai and the other ninja who were still half asleep.

By now Kai was just so annoyed that he pushed the door open.

Cole was pretty excited, at 5:00 Am he had put the bucket of black paint over the door so when Kai came to push the door open he knew he would get out. Cole could just imagine Kai's embarrassment; he was never the first out, but there is a first time for everything right? Kai pushed the door open with all his strength pushing the paint down too, forcing it to land two feet in front of Kai and the other ninja.

Cole nervously laughed, because they had to use their signature color they all knew it was him who set the prank, "Opps?" Cole said hoping Kai wouldn't try to set his hair on fire. Kai turned around, on his face was a look of pure anger, and may be some annoy meant as well.

Sensei Wu woke up to yelling and the smell of smoke, and sighed, this sadly was the typical April fool's day wake up call. Sensei Wu shook his head as he got up to stop the boys (Nya was much more mature than the boys and almost never got in to senseless fights with her teammates) before any serious damage was done. When Sensei Wu entered the boy's room Kai hand was lit on fire and before he could stop him he released the flame in Cole's direction, on his hair. Cole let out a yelp as the side of his hair caught on fire and was to panicked to think clearly and tried to put the fire out by running around smacking his head with the nearest pillow.

Jay knew this would be a moment of embarrassment for the rest of Cole's life, so there was only one thing he could do… video tape it. Jay looked around for the nearest cellar device and saw one, it was Lloyds. Jay grabbed the cell phone and shortly after received a splat on his fore head. Jay froze, no…way… it was the unmistakable sound of paint hitting on his fore head.

Just then Nya barged in the war zone known as the boy's bedroom, to see what was going on. Nya saw the problem right away and shoot a beam of water at Cole's hair and the already destroyed pillow, successfully putting out the fire.

Cole stopped as soon as the fire was out, and ran his fingers though the not so long any more part of his hair, the edges were singed and partially melted together and groaned this would take months to fix. Then Cole realized how stupid he must have looked running around smacking himself with a pillow, and turned to see the reactions of the other ninja. Nya was covering his mouth not doubt to keep from bursting out in laugher, Zane had a small smile, Lloyd looked annoyed, probably because his pillow was just used as fire wood and was now a pile of ashes, Kai wasn't holding back, having a full laughing fit on the floor, and Jay… Jay's fore head was cover in red paint… a perfect distraction from his… eh, hair problem.

"Jay! What happened?!" Cole said as he dramatically pointed at Jay to direct every ones attention to his brother and away from him.

Everyone turned to Jay, "Ah! Come on! That was for you Lloyd" Kai pointed to Lloyd, "Not Jay!" Kai complained once he saw that his prank for Lloyd had been triggered by Jay.

"Why!" Jay dramatically fell on his back and put his head on his head, "Why do the prank gods hate me!" Jay said as he reached one hand into the air.

Nya smiled and shook her head and walked out; this was the perfect time to set her prank, even though she did want to see more of Jay's reaction.

Lloyd sighed, "Jay what are you talking about?! And do you have to be so dramatic? You're not going to die!" Lloyd explained to Jay.

Jay scoffed, and for a second sounding like his normal self, "Easy for you to say! You have NEVER LOST!" Jay exclaimed as he started to fake cough.

"This is the end; avenge me Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya!" Jay made a pitiful choking sound before closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, trying to act dead.

Kai rolled his eyes, "really Jay?! I wasn't even trying to get you out! It's your fault you were stupid enough to fall right in to the prank…" Kai said tempting Jay to give up his act and send an insult back.

Jay bit, his eyes snapping back open, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Jay yelled back at Kai

Kai cockily smiled, "You heard me"

Jay jumped at Kai pinning both his arms down on the floor, "You want to say that again?!" Jay threatened Kai.

Kai just smiled not intimidated by Jay's threat at all, "Sure, I said it was your fault because you were so STUPID to fall in to a prank not even meant for you!" Kai said just fueling Jays rage.

Jay looked like he was about to punch Kai, which he might have if Zane didn't pull the two apart, "How about we settle this small disagreement after breakfast?" Zane suggested hoping they both would forget their little argument.

Jay's face suddenly brighten at realizing that he could still get someone out this year, that at least would be a improvement, and suddenly let go of Kais wrists, "Sure Zane! What a great idea! Let's all go to breakfast!" Jay said all cheery.

Cole sighed, breakfast did sound like a good idea, something to get his mind off his burnt hair… Cole pushed the door open and walked right into a water fall of purple paint, Nya had just successfully recreated his original fail prank, and it had got him out.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! Ok I just have to get this out (there is a reason for this story), today me and jedimae10 were hanging out when she had the great idea to "redo" her room. And when I say redo I mean she ran around throwing things out of her desk, under her bed, and rip off all her shelves and take off her box spring and mattress. After this which took 3 hours we spend the next 4 hours moving around her bed, dresser, and desk, then after all this she decided we should put everything back the way it was 6 hours ago because it didn't look good..And it's STILL not done. The reason I told you guys this is because when we were taking all the papers out of her desk we found a journal she keep when she was at a away camp for two weeks. And the entries gave us a fan fiction idea, so that should be coming out soon (On her account), Just wanted to tell you (and complaining about my day was also a plus). But anyway please review and tell me what you liked and dislike about this chapter!**

– **AveXCninja11**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya and Sensei Wu sat down at their table waiting for Zane to bring breakfast, it was Zane's job to cook in the mornings on Mondays but he some how ended up cooking at least one meal a day. Usual Lloyd and Kai would argue all morning about who was going to win but this year it wasn't arguing that took place at the Destiny's Bounty's kitchen table, it was just Kai bragging. But this wasn't unusual, after Lloyds father died he became a little more quiet and closed off and tried to act like nothing happened. Sadly for the rest of the ninja it just gave Kai more time to tell everyone living on the Destiny Bounty that he was the best at pranks.

Jay had tried to keep quiet because if he opened his mouth he was afraid he would in great detail tell everyone his pranks, it wouldn't be the first time. And the fact that it was Zane he would get out was enough to make his fidget in excitement.

Zane was walking over to the fridge to get eggs for breakfast when pixel stopped him.

"Zane please proceed with caution I sense an unknown magnetic force coming from inside the fridge and all the other cabinets, and opening the door may trigger some sort of trap" Pixel explained to Zane.

Zane nodded, "Thank you for the warning, it was very helpfully." Zane said, sure that this was a prank. Zane stood on the side of the fridge door when he swung it open and as soon as he did blue paint sprayed across the kitchen turning almost the entire kitchen bright neon blue, it was Jay's prank. Zane looked inside the fridge to see how this prank was constructed, Zane nodded in approval at see how much work Jay had put in to the prank, he had chose the most complicated way to make the prank. After a few minutes observing the prank Jay had constructed Zane proceeded in making breakfast for the residents of the Destiny's Bounty.

"This year none of you will see them coming till it's too late!" Kai boosted.

All the ninja groaned, they were sick of Kai right now and now just wanted food. Thankfully a few seconds later Zane came in the dining room with a platter of fried eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks Zane this looks great! Though I'm not entirely sure how you did this all in only 15 minutes…." Lloyd said

Nya scoffed, "Lloyd, you should have learned a long time ago that Zane can do anything, ANYTHING! And you should never question it" Nya explained to Lloyd.

Cole nodded in agreement, "Yeah I agree with Lloyd Zane's cooking is amazing, not better than mine but good still" Cole added.

All the ninja's turned to Cole with a look of shock on their face, "No Cole, just no" Said Kai

Jay couldn't take it any longer, "No!" Jay stood up, "This isn't possible! Why you are not pranked! Zane WHAT did you do to my BEAUTIFUL prank!" Jay yelled at Zane.

Zane smiled, "Oh Pixel notified my of its presents just before I activated it and managed to avoid getting paint on myself." Zane explained

Jay's lip trembled, "you… AVOIDED IT?! YOU CHEATED!" Jay said as he slammed his head on the table.

Nya patted Jays shoulder encouraging, hoping him to snap out of it but sadly he stayed like that for the rest of breakfast and refused to move or eat.

After every one their breakfast finished Sensei Wu cleared his throat getting the ninja's attention, "After we finish breakfast I think we could use a little training to day," Sensei Wu was then interrupted by the groans, they usually didn't train on April fool's day, "But Jay, you don't get to train today" Sensei Wu explained to the blue ninja of lightning.

Jay's head popped back up, a smile glowing on his face, "Really?! Is it because I am having a horrible April fool's day and you are letting me off easy?" Jay asked

Sensei Wu shook his head, "no, sense your prank turned our kitchen blue I though you would be a good choice to clean up the kitchen… along with all the other paint from the pranks from chapter 3" Sensei Wu explained to the blue ninja.

Jay groaned and throws his head back on the kitchen table; this wasn't looking good for him.

A half an hour later Jay was scrubbing the kitchen with steel wool, steel wool that's how permanent the paint the ninja used for pranks were, and even after a half an hour he wasn't near done, and getting hungry from not eating breakfast. Jay stretched his back; it was sooo sore from leaning over for so long, maybe a little rest and food wouldn't be so bad. Jay walked over to the pantry to get so chips or something, Jay opened the pantry door only to be greeted by blue paint, and Zane hadn't opened the pantry. Jay yelped in shock as he got cover in the blue paint and ran over to the sink to clean the paint off his face. Jay turned on the faucet and closed his eyes and splashed the water on his face, or at least what he thought was water. Jay looked up at the mirror, his face had and parts of his shirt were caked with a thick coating of green paint, great just great, and not only had he set off Lloyds prank he couldn't tell each other what his pranks were because last night they swore (which was a sigh of bad vocal skills) Not to tell the others there pranks. After determining that the green paint was even more preminent than his neon blue paint. Jay decided there was nothing else to do but continue cleaning.

Cole, Zane, Nya, Kai and Lloyd Came back from their training all hot and sweaty from the hard work out they had to endure every day.

"Whoa, I feel like he went harder on us than usual" Lloyd said.

Zane nodded in agreement, "You are correct Lloyd today's training was twice as hard as usual" Zane commented.

Kai nodded breathing heavily, "Yeah I actually wish I was Jay right- nope never mind I take that back" Kai said as he saw the multiple colored Jay exit the Destiny Bounty's kitchen.

Jay nodded agreeing with Kai, "The kitchen was so dangerous! I am never cleaning again!"

Nya sighed, "Let's see how long Sensei lets you get away with that, Oh and guys I will be taking a shower to clean off before lunch" And with that Nya was off to her room.

Nya's room was arguable the safest place on the Destiny's Bounty, at least from Pranks. The only other human being to enter her room other than her was Jay and Kai, and they were only in there for a few seconds before being kicked out, so in other words nobody would dare set a prank up in her bedroom. Nya took the shower cap off knowing her hair was safe at the moment and got ready for her shower.

Lloyd sat on his bed feeling somewhat guilty, if Nya was taking a shower that meant that her ENTIRE body would be covered in green paint for DAYS, and out of all the ninja she would probably care the most. Whoa! Wait a second he felt guilty? About a prank? Who was he…?

Nya stepped in to the shower without looking first but as soon as she got in she knew it wasn't water. Nya screamed.

Kai jumped up at hearing a blood curling scream from Nya and ran to her room followed by Jay. Kai slightly opened the door, "Nya? Nya are you ok?" Kai asked.

"NO!" Nya yelled back at Kai.

Well this got Kai worried resulting in him pushing open the door only to be hit in the chest with a bowling ball.

"GET OUT!" Nya Screamed suddenly sounding like a demon of sorts.

Kai and Jay jumped up, "Ok sorry! SORRY!" Yelled Kai as he ran from Nya's room.

A few minutes later Nya emerged from her room covered head to toe in green paint, all the ninja's had to bit their lip to keep from laughing, Nya's eye twitched, "LLOYD YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Nya Yelled as she attacked the unsuspecting ninja.

 **Sensei Wu broke the third wall!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lloyd ran. But sadly Nya wasn't very far behind him, am she had a dagger with her, another reason why the prank war wasn't the best idea, they were all NINJA. And the worst part was he couldn't fight back, well I guess he could but then he would have Kai, Jay, and Cole trying to murder him as well, and he really didn't need that. Lloyd saw the front hall bathroom one of the few places in the Destiny's Bounty with a lock on the door. Lloyd dove in and slammed the door behind him, once he was sure he was safe he caught his breath, that was close.

"Lloyd come out here so I can murder you! Or else I'll kill you!" Nya yelled though the door

Lloyd shook his head, "How about neither!?" he yelled though the door.

Nya groaned, "Lloyd open up this door! You know I could pick the lock if I have to!" Nya threaten.

Lloyd gulped, she could and he knew it, he had to find a way to escape. Lloyd looked around there was only one way out, an air vent. Lloyd opened the air vent, and looked inside, there was would be room to fit him, barely. Lloyd heard Nya start to pick the lock, He pulled himself up and shut the air vent behind him and waited.

Nya was sure she had finally gotten Lloyd cornered but as she pushed open the door there was nothing, the bathroom looked untouched by evil (in other words Lloyd). Nya scanned the room were would he have gone, then she heard a shuffling noise from the wall, Lloyd was in the air vents. Nya smirked evilly as she ran in to the back hall, and with a few clinks she had turned up the heat 20 degrees.

Lloyd was almost to the air vent in the boy's room when he heard the unmistakable roar of heat entering the tiny chamber. Lloyd crawled as fast as he could but a few minutes later the metal of the air vents was burning with a temp over 100 degrees. Lloyd felt like his face was melting off there was actually smoke coming off his green ninja gi, he stopped it was the air vent that would lead him in to his and his brothers room, Lloyd unlatched the door and fell though it knowing if he stayed there any longer he would get heat stroke.

Jay, Zane, Cole, and Kai were all just chilling after lunch which Lloyd and Nya had both missed. When there air vents open and Lloyd falling out and crumpling to the ground, he had just passed out. The ninja just stared at the scene of a second taking in all the weirdness, Lloyd's suit was smoking and blackened in some part, and his face arms and legs were covered in small white blisters (A second degree burn). Just then Nya walked in from hearing someone falling from the roof, "Haha! Got you Lloyd-"Nya stopped at seeing what she had done, "Oh My Gosh! She ran up to Lloyd, "Somebody better help me get him to the infirmary!" She yelled

Kai and Zane ran to Lloyd side as they picked him up and carried him to the infirmary, "Nya would you be able to fill these basins with cold water?"Asked Zane

Nya nodded as she shot cold water out of her hands into the basins, "Is he going to be ok? Oh this is my entire fault!" Said Nya

Kai tilted his head to the side slightly, "What do you mean how is this your fault?" asked Kai.

Nya sighed and explained how she turned up the heat… a lot. Kai nodded, "You're right this _is_ your entire fault" Kai agreed.

Just then Jay walked in, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Jay.

Zane nodded, "Can you get some of that burn ointment we have in the cabinet in the kitchen?" Zane asked.

Jay groaned, "In the cabinets in the kitchen! Whatever…" Jay said dreading then blast of neon blue paint.

A few minutes later Lloyd's burns were all, treated so the ninja sat down for some dinner. As Nya bought the food all the ninjas groaned, "  
NYA! Why isn't there any water! We are all hot and thirsty!" Cole complained.

Nya sighed, "I'm sorry I turned up the heat to 100 degrees! And we don't have any water it was all changed to green paint remember?" Nya said.

Kai groaned, "But Nya! I'm hot and we haven't had a drink sense breakfast!" Kai complained

Jay nodded, "Yeah Nya, maybe we could at least but some fans in our room? Right?" Jay asked

Zane shook his head, "Sadly all of the fans are in the infirmary for Lloyd, it would be unwise to leave him in 100 degree weather after he passed out from heat stroke." Zane explained

All the ninja groaned and complained though out dinner, but on the bright side some of the paint was melting off their skin. Sensei Wu took a look around, he had to stop this madness, three of his ninja were cover in paint, one worse than others, one in the infirmary with heat stroke and second degree burns, and the rest dehydrated and hot, the only one not suffering was Zane!

Jay knew there was only one way to forget about his pain, to play video games! As soon as Jay stepped in the room he set off a trip wire. Jay watching awe as the rube Goldberg was set off, hundreds of steps went off all ending with a splat on his head. But Jay was already out so he didn't care, in fact he thought the entire prank was beautifully set up and went to you at it more closely.

Cole was melting, it was sooo hot and Lloyd got _all_ the fans to himself! He wished he had passed out from heat stroke. He wasn't so desperate to make paper fans like Nya was doing but as he plopped on his bed he noticed that they had a fan that no one had turned on, how could they not see it? Cole sat back up and got out of his bed and walked over to the fan, and flipped on the switch. Kai yelped and pulled the sheets from his bed over his head, Cole wondered why.

But he soon got his answer, Red paint sprayed all over the room not stopping and leaving him and Zane running around trying not to get hit with the red paint.

"Cole watch your head!" Zane yelled at Cole, Cole ducked as a stream of paint flew over his head.

"Than- ZANE!"Cole yelled, but not in time for Zane turned to look at Cole and got hit on his chest with a large splat of red paint.

The fan slowed down as Cole turned it off, "Zane you got hit…." Cole said in a sad voice (he had made a bet earlier that Zane would win).

Zane nodded, "You are correct now it's down to just Kai and Lloyd…. As usual" Zane commented.

Kai jumped out of his covers which had been used as a shield from his own prank, "And Lloyds passed out right now…which means he is automatically out and means… I. AM. THE. WINNE- Lloyd?!" Kai said once he saw Lloyd enter the bedroom.

Lloyd smirked, "Don't expect to win that easily!" He said as he strolled over to his bed.

Kai returned his smirk, "Good I want a little challenge, so what will it be Lloyd wait, or war?"Kai questions.

Now back 2 years ago Nya made up this rule called wait or war. Wait was when the two set up pranks all over and waited for their opponent to fall into them. And war was the opposite, the two last participants left would have a water gun fight, but with paint, so in other words play paintball, and who ever go hit first was out, Lloyd won mostly because he could create force fields to avoid paint touching him.

Lloyd continued smirking "War as usual" He told Kai.

Kai smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later Kai and Lloyd were on the deck along with everyone else. The team was split into two teams, the Lloyd team, and the Kai team. Nya was obviously rotting against Lloyd and of Course Jay blindly followed her. Cole and Zane were on Lloyd's team still mad at Kai for his fan prank.

Kai glanced at Lloyd, "Nervous that I'm about to take your title away?" He questioned

Lloyd just chuckled in response, "Nervous that you're going to come in second again?" cockily asked the fire ninja

"Nervous that you're both going to lose?" Said a voice in the sky

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "Huh? Wait what?" He asked the sky.

Just then a teapot come out from the clouds and spilled a metallic gold paint on Lloyd and Kai's head, leaving Kai and Lloyd staring up at the sky in complete awe. Sensei Wu's Dragon came out of the clouds showing him holding the teapot, "I am the winner!" Sensei Wu announced as he landed on the Destiny's Bounty deck.

And indeed he was and the only reward he asked for was that they never had another April fool's day prank war again, and the fatigued, thirsty, hot, and paint covered ninja gladly agreed. Though there was two ninja's that weren't so happy about Sensei Wu's great win and they intended to get him back.

Remember the bottle of shampoo Kai filled with red hair dye? Well _somehow_ it ended up filled with green dye too and _somehow_ ended up in sensei Wu's bathroom, and _somehow_ Sensei Wu's beard ended up green and red for two weeks.

What a coincidence!... Right?


End file.
